NOT STORY BUT CRY FOR HELP :'
by Anisokalover123
Summary: Guys, I really need your help with this! This is not a story!


A/N- Hey Guys, this is not a story but an urgent cry for help! Below is a chat of my old boyfriend who takes drugs,hurts me, drinks achool and he tried to commit suicide twice. I need your help more then ever, please help!

Liam :do you know how a gun works ?  
Jessica Donehue- A little bit, why?

Liam Coutts

i always want to make new guns

anything used in war

Jessica Donehue-

Wait I'm confused in real life?

I want to be a scientist actually I don't think I have the brains but I would like to. I want to make things that help people. Not necessarily weapons though

Liam Coutts-

i love weapons

they can start wars and end them

Jessica Donehue-

Really wow weapons don't solve anything they only create mass destruction

Liam Coutts-

thats the plan...

Jessica Donehue-

So you want mass destruction?

Liam Coutts-

have you seen the would ?

what men do to it ?

dont you think it would be better if we were all on the same side ?

it took one make to start ww2

and the same can happen with ww3

Jessica Donehue-

To be on the same side doesn't mean we have to kill for it. More weapons equals our world closer to extinction

Liam Coutts-

to start a better life and a better world this one most die

Jessica Donehue-

It's doesn't always have to be blood and guts. There will always be an ongoing war for as long as weapons exist. If there are more weapons there will be no future

Liam Coutts-

you still dont get it ?

we can end it all

Jessica Donehue-

But it's weapons!

Liam Coutts-

one war is all it will take

to stop others

Jessica Donehue-

By then we would have no one left. If this war were to go ahead at what cost would we loose? Then who would keep the peace? I can see what your trying to say but it's not right. You have to take it in from a different angle.

Liam Coutts-

i would only kill who stands in my way

only 18mill people will die

Jessica Donehue-

Yes but what about you. No one can be so powerful without having loses

Liam Coutts-

open your eyes!

look at the would !

all over the would people are being kill for money for oil or even just because what they look like or even who their god is

Jessica Donehue-

Yes and it's all because of weapons!

Liam Coutts-

no its because of the men using the weapons!

Jessica Donehue-

Our armies hold weapons! So are you just going to kill them too. Who would you be fighting for? For the world? I don't think so. Weapons never solve anything!

Liam Coutts-

armies will full

Jessica Donehue-

Have you thought of what you would be doing. Even if you did manage to stop this ongoing war. No one would side with you. Your just going to be the end for us if you can't see what I see. Just think of the bigger picture. You would be taking all the lives of love ones. Do you want that guilt rested on your shoulders

Liam Coutts-

they join the army to kill ? didnt they ? its the only way we can stop them

if we dont do this then the would will end anyways from war

do u want a war that will stop all of this and save life ?

or do nothing and watch the would die by mans hand ?

Jessica Donehue-

You would just be taking away life. These men and woman that fight in the war are fighting for us. I want to help them not be against them.

If you were to create such a weapon it would destroy the whole world leaving it in ruins with only you standing in its way. Your blinded of the way you think. This is not the answer.

Liam Coutts-

you know in ww2 jews were being killed...even the kids...and the u.s and all of the would just watched ...

who will stop me ?

no one will because its not just me that thinks this ...you can take me down but others will do it

jessica lets not just be the ones and watch the men of the would do this ?

Jessica Donehue-

I see what your trying to say and I wouldn't be against it but why would you have to kill so many lives just for peace. I don't want to stand back and watch but who do we go after.

I don't think it's wrong to stand up for what you believe in but what would you do Liam?

Liam Coutts-

we need to take them out at the heart

new zealand is where we start

then we move are way up

Jessica Donehue-

You would be killing your own people

Liam Coutts-

no one will die

no here.

Jessica Donehue-

Then what would you do

Liam Coutts-

my friend has the plan

all i have to do is do it

Jessica Donehue-

And who is this friend

Liam Coutts-

i'm not giving names out

i cant.

Jessica Donehue-

Tell me

Liam Coutts-

i'm sorry but no i cant tell you his name

Jessica Donehue-

If I'm going to be apart of this I want to know every detail

Liam Coutts-

you will meet him one day

Jessica Donehue-

Why can you not tell me his name? If you do I will tell you my real name

Liam Coutts-

till then im the only one that talks to him and that very little at times

Jessica Donehue-

What's his name Liam?¿

I promise not to tell anyone

Liam Coutts-

zach

Jessica Donehue-

Zach…

Liam Coutts-

he wont tell me his last name

we only talk on skype

Jessica Donehue-

Then how do you know if he's lying huh?

Liam Coutts-

but thats only like every 2 weeks

because i dont need him

Liam Coutts-

i know the plan and i can do it without him

Jessica Donehue-

Interesting…

Liam Coutts-

think about jessica if it took one man to start ww2 ? what would happen if two of us do it?

Jessica Donehue-

But why start a war. We don't even have the money to do all of this. Unless this Zach is some rich kid I don't think this operation is going to go anywhere

Liam Coutts-

we are going for the heart of nz and we do got money but we need more so thats why we will have to make some stops :L

Jessica Donehue-

Wait so you mean to steal

That's just wrong

Liam Coutts-

yup..

Jessica Donehue-

We would just be another rebel group that would try and fail

Liam Coutts-

no he wont.

they do it for money and for drugs . we are doing it for a better life

Jessica Donehue-

Then that's means we sign up with the government and get the fund that we need from them not steal from them geez! You need to come up with a better plan if this is going to work

Liam Coutts-

sing up with the government that we are going to take over ?

Jessica Donehue-

Yes you need to work undercover at first until you have all your resources otherwise it will all be over before it even starts

Liam Coutts-

that could work...

Jessica Donehue-

Thank you! *sighs in relief*

Liam Coutts-

we can work out where eveything is on the inside

Jessica Donehue-

Yeah I suppose. We need to start small and this is how we should do it

Liam Coutts-

how would we grace into his ?

this*

Jessica Donehue-

Easy sign up with the government and tell them that we need funding for war purpose or something

Liam Coutts-

no

that wont work

will work for them not with them

get their trust

before that we need grace to help

Jessica Donehue-

Yes I know

What do you suggest?

Liam Coutts-

get grace she would be a big help. then we need to get inside . any job would do . just as long as we can get in

Jessica Donehue-

To get government funding!

Grace isn't responding to any of my emails maybe I should call her  
Liam Coutts-

yeah that would be best

Jessica Donehue-

Ok

Umm do you have her mobile number I seem to have kinda lost it

Liam Coutts-

do you think you could talk her into it ?

THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAT, Liam is my old boyfriend and Jessica is a friend . Liam found out I got this off his facebook and now he is calling the police, I don't know what to do :'( Any ideas? I really need your help. I know this may be deleted due to cause it has nothing to do with star wars the clone wars but I have no other choice, I am stuck and really scared.

PLEASE HELP!

Anisokalover123


End file.
